


Occlusion

by Alias (anafabula)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (and gets off on it), Asphyxiation (Brief), Begging, Beholding powers are their own kink honestly, Betrayal, Blindfolds, Cis Jonathan Fanshawe, Edging, Episode: e127 Remains to Be Seen (The Magnus Archives), Forced Eye Contact, Gags, Getting Off On Victim’s Trauma, Lovers To Enemies, Loyalty, M/M, Mind-Reading Rapist Feels Victim’s Pain, Mindfuck, PIV Sex, Psychic Rape/Mind Rape, Rape as discipline, Rape to Claim Ownership of Victim, Rapist Deliberately Triggers Flashbacks, Rapist Uses Knowledge from Past Consensual Sex, Rapist’s POV Transmitted to Victim, Religious Conflict, Riding, Sentence crimes! Get your period-appropriate sentence crimes!, Slow To Update, Tied To A Bed, Trans Jonah Magnus, Unwilling Arousal, chapter 1 is foreplay and by foreplay I mean dread, fear kink, forced to penetrate, jonah being jonah, tags apply to both current and future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anafabula/pseuds/Alias
Summary: In the most technical of senses, Jonah has done nothing that Jonathan said he wouldn’t want.At least, not yet.
Relationships: Jonathan Fanshawe/Jonah Magnus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Rusty Kink





	Occlusion

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [these two](https://rusty-kink.dreamwidth.org/1380.html?thread=263012#cmt263012) [kinkmeme prompts](https://rusty-kink.dreamwidth.org/1380.html?thread=461924#cmt461924) (as in, I couldn’t figure out quite how to fill one of them and the other got posted and I set them side by side and suddenly had an outline).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~Fills "`Arouses Lust`" (hopefully—we’ll see), as I inch my way toward maybe managing Above & Beyond after all.~~ Update: Jonah narration is Entirely Too Much lmao breaking free of the bounds of BTB it is
> 
> Tags reflect content for both chapters; Ch.2 is enough of a work in progress that I’m still— swayable, at minimum, but done soon one way or another I hope.

It has occurred to Jonathan by this point, independently and much to Jonah’s currently private amusement, that – in the strictest of senses – Jonah has done nothing but abide by his last request. By the letter of it, specifically. He did not in any way _write_ to him again, once asked. 

The doctor feels less clear – they are, for the time being, albeit to no small consternation on Jonah’s own part, united in the experience on this point – he feels much less clear on what exactly Jonah has done to him. What brought him shivering and malleable to Jonah’s doorstep tonight; or, rather, how he has been made to allow it, and why. They do both know by what power (in, as it were, what Name, as natural to Jonathan to deny this as it is for Jonah to embrace it); but Jonah, for all that, still only has the mildest of inklings _why_ in this scenario and in this scenario only he has been granted such uncharacteristic control of another. He’d quite like to replicate it already, for one thing. Even if the list of other living souls he could want in this precise position has become truncated as of recent.

It’s not that Jonathan was entirely compliant – is the man capable, really, of actual compliance? – but rather that there was never any question as to whether the force exerted on Jonah’s part, physical or more strictly abstract or both, would at any given moment have proved enough to subdue him. Which lends a not unpleasant sense of inevitability to the tableau Jonah’s laid out, and is taking some time, in silence, to appreciate; not least for the benefit of what the silence does to the man tied to his bed, even aside from Jonah still considering him a markedly enjoyable view.

He’d not decided initially that this was what he intended, nor considered taking out the debt he sees in this situation as something explicitly carnal. Because he’d not decided anything at the very outset at all, disproportionate access to time to prepare if he’d wished aside; there are things Jonah chooses in the most recognizable of human senses, and things for which that is very much not the case and choice is entirely the wrong paradigm to consider, and he’s more and more cultivating the habit of waiting, when able, to determine which condition to expect. 

But he’d felt no particular clarity of purpose outside self-preservation when he’d finally first pinned Jonathan all too easily to the wall; the power was exciting but not in any formed way, so Jonah felt no subsequent issue with simply going where that impulse led him, surprised exhilaration turning warmer and less sharp as they both realized that whatever Jonathan did Jonah would still overpower him regardless. So their situation isn’t that Jonathan _let_ himself be gagged and blindfolded and restrained, unless it should count that he ultimately couldn’t not, independent of his struggles and (markedly creative) cursing and, at a specific point when all else failed, attempts at more innovative use of teeth; but he’s ended up there nonetheless. 

For his own part, Jonah thinks their current location ought to make his general intentions here fairly clear, but having left him for even this short a time Jonathan’s too preoccupied with the greater breadth and depth of his own remarkable helpless dread to actually fear some concrete possibility over another in particular; let alone, apparently, any of the more prurient variety. He’s too preoccupied with the longer term, with his – accurate, overdue – impression that Jonah does not, in fact, _end_ things; with reconfiguring his understanding to confirm the worst suspicions he’s had of him and attempted to ignore. The ones he told himself were superstitious paranoia. Jonah almost doesn’t want to interrupt him at it – it’s so _rare_ that anyone actually comes to their senses as regards him, and that’s not something he can afford to change intentionally – especially with Jonathan unaware he is, could ever be, being watched this intimately at his own multivariate crisis of faith.

Almost, but Jonah tries to save playing at self-denial for the times when it does in fact matter, and he’s adequately assured himself that this isn’t one already. It’s more a question of how to approach the issue that has him hesitate than anything else. (Never mind that Jonah’s long been somewhat easily distracted, and the way Jonathan’s fear thickens steadily in the air as he shifts between largely symbolic struggle at testing his restraints and paralysed uncertainty has been having its predictable effect where Jonah is concerned, which provided something of a perverse incentive.) Though, all that being said, it’s still only a matter of minutes having passed by the time Jonah bites his lip and sinks deliberately a touch further into Jonathan’s mind.

The sense memories he wants are remarkably easy to find by association, especially given that detail and narrative for once isn’t Jonah’s first priority; so easy, in fact, that upon following the same train of thought Jonathan blames himself _immediately_ , self-recrimination of a kind he’d once thought behind him coming quick on the heels of flashes of sensation he’s otherwise more accustomed to associating with this sort of position. There are really a great many options for Jonah to take advantage of, here, so he doesn’t trouble himself to choose at all, instead winding his way through years of memory until they’re a blurred gestalt of texture and heat almost realer than real and all of the bitterness Jonathan had dedicated to Jonah’s been turned inward, cursing himself for what he sees as the level of sheer perversion necessary to have neither hatred nor fear prove impediments to finding himself aroused and helpless in his enemy’s bed. He even tries to argue himself into a more sane reaction out loud, sounds of angry denial caught in the gag and stripped of meaning to the ear, twisting again as if he could dodge the touch of a partner who isn’t there.

Jonathan goes still and silent, though, when Jonah moves toward him, and it’s honestly endearing – or something along those lines – that just the susurrus of cloth from him walking seizes and holds his attention like this, the way his head turns reflexively despite the obvious pointlessness of the gesture. The way Jonathan’s own anger snaps somewhat back into place but now made unsteady by the shame and the added fear of vulnerability, and how it doesn’t for a moment occur to him that anyone but Jonah, now, could be worth blame or further, future-facing fear.

“Hello, Jonathan,” he says softly, and at the panic that lances through him and annihilates all thought – and all for the mere sound of Jonah’s voice – rings him like a bell. “We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just milking this new “wait, if I post porn in chapters I appear to be capable of finishing it” trend for all it’s worth really. Divvying up the dopamine payoff of doing so and/or comments, or something.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic gave me a Quaker Jonathan Fanshawe headcanon and like… why? Why is that what happens. How is that a logical result. What.


End file.
